Percabeth vs the World
by JasperDog10
Summary: Typical Percabeth in high school. Extended Intro in first chapter. What is included: Mean Girls Rachel, Calypso, and Drew, jock Luke, and disapproving parents, and a search for a secret that could ruin the world. Will Love Conquer Greed? Yes. Yes it will. "With the Cold, shall come Light. And with the Blade comes thy Right."
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I am new to , but I am more or less decently experienced at the art of writing fanfiction. This story was created during one of my creativity surges, and places Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in their sophomore year in high school. They meet and develop crushes on each other instantly. However, they have to deal with the following: The Mean girls, (Rachel, Calypso, and Drew) also, this incarnation of Luke shall be an antagonist character (though I support him being a Hero in the alternate reality in which they are demigods), and worst of all, overbearing parents. This is a high school story, as if I didn't already say that.

Disclaimer: As if I could be Rick Riordan. I'm not throwing these two down into the pits of hell and making you wait a year.

So, without further ado, lets delve into the minds of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, totally invade their private lives, and give them one absolute hell of a rough time. Not literally.

"With the Cold, shall come Light. And with the Blade comes thy Right."

Chapter 1

It's not like I can't stand school, I don't necessarily hate it or love it. It has its pros and cons. Cons like the "Bad Girls" I guess you could call them. I'm talking about Rachel E. Dare, Calypso Atlas, and Drew Aschimos. And Luke, who is practically the leader of the jocks who flirts with any girl who catches his fancy, regardless of whether or not he's single at the time. There are pros, like having my stepdad Paul as one of my teachers, and another one being I have many friends here as well. Also there's- "Percy! There's a new girl in school and I hear she's really hot!" Leo interrupts. Well, that's not what I was going to say at all. Anyway, I sighed and got up, not caring whether I was following Leo anyways. Besides, this girl was probably like the rest. Face covered in make-up, way too revealing clothes, and tries to flirt with me every chance she gets. Good God, do we really need more of them?

Annabeth's POV: As I head down the of Goode High hallway, I try to ignore the boys. I get a few wolf whistles and stares. What? I'm not wearing any make-up, I'm not wearing any provocative clothes, and I'm not swaying my hips or anything. I keep my eyes on the floor, but that's a bad move, because I round a corner, and if you guessed that cliché scenario where I accidently bump into my new school's number one hot guy and end up on the floor, you are a winner!

I groan and lift my gaze and bam! My eyes connect with eyes that were a brilliant green with blue flecks. That was the first thing I noticed before I scan the rest of the person. Jet-black unruly hair that actually looked cool, a slightly tight fitting short sleeve T-shirt that showed off his muscular body, and a radiant scent that smelled like the ocean. My mind immediately guessed that he was the hottest guy in school.

Percy's POV: I met the eyes of who was without a doubt the most attractive girl I'd ever seen. Her skin was flawless with a perfectly tan complexion, and she had curves in all the right places. Her curly hair was a golden blonde color, but what really surprised me were her intelligent eyes, they were a stormy gray color. "Hey…" I managed. "Hey," the new girl's angelic voice softly spoke. I immediately return everything I said earlier. This girl was nowhere near as horrible as the others. She was the embodiment of beauty. I mentally kicked myself back to actual consciousness, and gathered the books she had dropped.

She gathered her things and put them in her arms again. "Hey, are you the new girl?" I asked. "Yeah, I am," She answered. Not much of talker. She didn't want to open up. She probably had divorced parents like me. My father had left my mother and I when I was little, and wanted custody of me, but my mother somehow prevented that.

"So, what's your name?" "Annabeth Chase." "Cool name," "Thanks,"

Well then. This was awkward. I heard someone wolf whistle behind me. "Does the great Perseus Jackson finally have a crush?" Leo said behind me. One fetal positioned repair boy later, I turned back to Annabeth. "Ignore him. The name's Percy Jackson, if you'd like, I can show you around," She gave a small smile and I grinned almost reflexively. "Sure…" She replied, blushing a little. I stood and offered her my hand.

Our hands met and I almost felt like an electric shock ran through me. She let go after she stood. I asked for her schedule, and she had all the same classes as me. So I led her to the Math room. There were only two seats left and they were right next to each other in the corner.

Annabeth's POV: The room fell silent as we walked in. I felt about 20 pairs of eyes on me, so I, hating being the center of attention, sat down in the seat closest to the wall. Percy sat in the one next to me. I kept glancing at him from time to time and almost caught myself staring. I tried to pay attention, I really did. But Percy kept distracting me merely with his presence. He didn't seem to be looking at me at all. Then a red headed girl in the opposite corner said quite loudly, "Teacher? I keep noticing the new girl staring at Percy!"

Percy's POV: The class erupted in a chorus of "OOoooHHHhhh!" And one kid started doing the "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tre-" I cut him and everyone else off. "Rachel, be a good Ginger and go suck out someone else's soul!" Rachel's jaw dropped, along with the teachers and half of the class as well. The other half, my friends, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Piper, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, and Chris all burst into laughter. I simply grinned and relaxed in my seat as we all calmed down. "Percy! Apologize to Rachel Now!" The teacher demanded. This is the reply of my friends and I:

Jason- "I say she deserved it!"

Piper- "Percy was defending the new girl!"

Leo- "Besides, with a sarcastic streak like his, how can you punish him?"

Nico- "Rachel doesn't deserve an apology."

Thalia- "I'd punish Rachel for invading other people's privacy!"

Clarisse- "She deserves a punch to the face for that!"

Chris- "That had to have been one of his best comebacks yet!"

Me- "I'm not apologizing for giving Rachel what she had coming a thousand times over."

I realized that my voice had echoed around the room a bit and papers shifted like they had been blown on. The Teacher, now exasperated, gave up. "Alright, Alright! No punishment if it will quiet you all down!" I leaned back in my chair, and grinned. The benefits of having friends were amazing. Sure, we teased each other, but when someone on the outside threatens us, we all team up to annoy them until they give up on it.

It all started one time in sixth grade in a game of dodge ball, when we were put on a team together. We ended up working together perfectly as if we had worked together millions of times, and my cousins, Jason, Nico, and I didn't hang out before then, but when we gave each other boosts into the air to hit people from above, we won in no time and we and the rest of the gang had stuck together ever since.

Back in the present, I grinned at Annabeth and she smiled back and mouthed, Thank you, I simply nodded.

Annabeth's POV: That was amazing! I'd never seen such teamwork before in my life. Percy and his friends defended me when I was embarrassed. I went to my locker, opened it up and dropped off my unnecessary items, and closed it. I turned to see an angry Redhead, the one from before along with some other girls.

She slammed me against my locker, and hissed, "Listen, you freak, Percy is MINE, so you better not think about making any moves on-," She was interrupted, as she was kicked to the side and onto the floor. Percy glared at her and her friends and they ran off in fear. His eyes were an Icy blue color when he was angry, I noticed. His expression changed to one of worry as he turned back to me.

"Are you Okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping me in class too. I'm really impressed with how you and your friends worked together like that, it was awesome," He laughed and started walking towards our next class, waving for me to follow. "Yeah, we've been like that for a while. You know, I like you; you're not like the other girls. How about you join our group? You know what they say, strength in numbers."

"Really?" I asked. "Yeah, we tease each other and stuff, but it's good natured. We're all pretty close, and when someone else tries to insult one of us, we don't tolerate it," He told me. I smiled. "Seems nice, I guess, but I don't want to intrude," "It's fine, Annabeth. The gang already defended you. They like you." I smiled again. "Well…Okay I guess I could join you,"


	2. Percabeth vs the World Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy's POV: She agreed! Yes! I led her to our next class, which was English with my stepdad Paul, or Mr. Blofis as everyone else knew him. On the way there, I told Annabeth, "Just stick with me or another member of our group, and you'll be fine. And keep in mind that our next teacher, Mr. Blofis, is my step dad."

"Mr. Blowfish?" She asked.

"Blofis. Blowfish with out the 'w' or the 'h'" I corrected her.

"I see," Annabeth said as she opened the door. Most of my- our friends were already here along with the top jock, Luke Castellan. And he was staring at Annabeth. OH HELL NO, was my first thought. I lead Annabeth to a seat on the opposite side of the room. A note flew onto her desk.

Annabeth's POV: "Hey, baby. You are looking good. Wanna hang at my place? My parents won't be home," The note's scratchy writing read. I looked at the guy who threw the note. He had dull blue eyes, and straight blonde hair. He wasn't very handsome. Then Calypso came in and began talking to him. I couldn't hear anything, but they must have been flirting from their facial expressions.

Percy's eyes were on the note again and his eyes once again turned from their usual emerald color to one of a sapphire. I showed him the note Luke gave me and he shook his head in a solid "No." "What's going on?" A spiky black haired girl with electric blue eyes asked, "I'm Thalia, Percy's cousin."

"That guy over there," I stated, pointing at the jock, "Gave me this note."

"Gimme," Thalia said. "Oh, no. Luke has his eyes on you, thats not good. I dated him once and I caught him with that Drew girl in the locker room."

"Eeeww."

"Yeah, you don't want to even acknowledge his presence."

I looked over and Luke was eyeing me again. I shook my head. He frowned. The teacher came in and the lesson began. It was Greek Mythology, which I knew, and from the looks of it, so did everyone in our group, none of them were paying attention. When class was over, I stuck next to Percy, as I caught glimpses of Luke looking at me. I nudged Percy and Thalia's arms and pointed him out. They nodded and led me away from him to our next class. After that was lunch, where the others and two older looking people joined us.

"Annabeth, this is Charles Beckondorf and his girlfriend, Silena Breauguard," Percy introduced them. "Oh, Percy, did you get yourself a Girlfriend?" Silena squealed. "You got good taste my man!" Charles added. "Thanks guys, but we're not dating. She's the new girl," Percy said. My heart dropped at the "We're not dating," thing. I didn't realize it for a second, but a moment later, I realized I liked Percy. A lot. His eyes were mesmerizing and messed up black hair was kinda cute. And his muscles… oh, God, his abs that I so badly wanted to… "So, Annabeth where are you from?" Nico asked. "San Francisco," I replied.

"Oh, a California girl! Nice one, Percy!" Grover stated. Percy muttered something under his breath, before replying to the teen in a environmental conservative shirt, "Grover, what did I just say? We're not dating!" Grover chuckled. "Then why did you defend me?" I teased him. "Because you're a nice girl and deserved help! That, and I hate Rachel!" We heard a shocked gasp from behind us and turned to see the She-Devil, tears streaming down her powdered face before she ran off crying.

"Anyway, why were you staring at me?" Percy retorted. "Hm, Touché," I answered. "You staring at his six pack, miss know it all?" Piper asked. "Oh for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed. "It's not bad, but we're not freaking dating!" Suddenly it felt like I had just lied to myself…. Oh god, I'm actually falling for the school's number 1 hot guy! Already! And I had only known him for a day!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I know the way I'm doing this is a bit sloppy, but I'm new to and I'm still trying to figure this stuff out. It's very different than Deviantart.

Anyway, I can't say how many times that I have been in the middle of a great fanfic only for it to suddenly stop at some point unfinished, usually at a cliffhanger, leaving me with tears and lots of questions. And tears. I get emotional. For about five seconds. Review if you feel my pain. I know I stop sometimes but I actually have a lot of time on my hands and I am trying to get this story finished ASAP. I have the core plot all planned out, but even so I still get hit with the Writer's Block hammer sometimes. Usually to the face. Enjoy Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Annabeth's POV

To say that my face was red from Piper's comment was an understatement. I lay on my bed, trying to sort stuff out, from homework on the first day I got here. And Percy. Oh, god. He probably wouldn't go for a girl like me considering he could take his pick from all the girls in the school. I sighed and got off my bed as Mom called me for dinner. See, my parents are divorced. Athena is my mother and lives here and New York and she decided she wanted me in her life again, so I had to come here from San Francisco for the next year. My dad was nice enough, but my Step-mom and Step-brothers treated me like dirt.

Percy's POV

It was near the end of April when Annabeth arrived, and the rest of the school year flashed by. We still hung out over the summer quite a bit, and she and I got to know each other, and watched the 4th of July fireworks together. Of course the summer went by just as quickly. Before we knew it, it was the next year. The first two months were uneventful. It was October and the Halloween dance was coming up, and I wasn't planning on going, but then the girls started asking me. That's wrong because 1.) Boys are supposed to ask the girls and 2.) I didn't like any of them.

Then I overheard Luke talking to his buddies from around the corner.

"So you're asking that hot blonde chick to the dance?" "Yeah man," He answered. What? There was no way I'm letting him get to her. Wait, since when did I get so possessive? I still knew Luke would probably try to seduce Annabeth, and that wasn't happening.

So, I walked right up to Annabeth and asked her to the dance. "Hey, …Annabeth, I was hoping you'd like to go to the dance with me?"Annabeth blushed. "Yeah…That'd be great!" I smiled and we headed to our next class. At lunch Calypso approached me. "Hey, Percy!" She batted her eye lashes. "You want to go to the dance with me? My parents are out of town, we cou-" "No," I walked away.

I got back to our table and Annabeth seemed…angry. "What's wrong Wise Girl?" "Nothing Seaweed Brain," We had given each other nicknames over the summer, as she was incredibly smart and I loved the ocean. "Someone's jealous!" Grover exclaimed. Annabeth glared at him with those intimidating Grey eyes. He squeaked and looked away. "Annabeth, I don't like her that way," She paused for moment. "I know…." She finished her food and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I got to thank you guys for the views and the comments. It means a lot to me. 896 views at last count and that alone is awesome! So here's Chapter 4:

Percy's POV: It was the night of the Halloween dance and I was dressed up in one of Paul's vests and a white button up dress shirt underneath and jeans and dress shoes. I was heading to Annabeth's place in my silver colored Corvette C7 Stingray, (once again, thanks to Paul) and I was nervous. And excited, obviously. I pulled up to the address and this house was magnificent. Decorative pillars led up to arches over the door and windows. The outside was a white color and the house had two floors with the roof extending over the front of the house and pillars leading down to the ground. The outside was amazing, tile walkways, fountains, and gardens. I knocked on the front door and a woman answered the butler answered the door.

Now, don't get me wrong, my dad is rich as well, I've seen butlers and maids and stuff. I know how to talk to these people. "Sir, I'm here to see miss Annabeth Chase,"

"We've been expecting you, Mr. …."

"Jackson, Percy Jackson,"

"Yes, Miss Chase shall be ready shortly," He replied. I heard someone call from another room.

"William, who's at the door?" The accent sounded slightly British, "Is it Annabeth's date?"

The woman walked from another doorway. She had long black hair, put into a very sleek braid over her right shoulder. She had the same intelligent grey eyes as Annabeth, and wore a light blue blouse and jeans with owl earrings. She smiled politely. "I'm Athena, it's a pleasure to meet you," She extended a hand.

I shook it firmly and replied, "Yes, I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth and I are going to the dance," I said.

"Splendid," She said as she walked up a staircase. I'll let Annabeth know that you have arrived." I basically stood there waiting while the butler stood nearby. "My complements to whoever designed this house." I stated awkwardly. "That would be Lady Athena herself. She is an architect and genius one at that," The butler answered.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. I turned and saw her; she had a strapless black dress and the skirt that came down to her knees. She looked… "Beautiful." I said out loud. Her cheeks turned red. I extended my arm. "Ready to go?" She looped her arm through mine. "Yeah, let's go," She answered and we made our way to the door as Athena shouted from upstairs, "I want her home by 10, Percy." "Yes Ma'am," I said.

We got into my car and we headed for Goode High.

Annabeth's POV: We arrived at the dance and I could feel eyes on me as we walked through the door. Music was already going, and people were dancing, but many of them stopped and stared at us. I cleared my throat and got a little closer to Percy. He led me through the crowd and I could see girls glaring at me. I heard a slow song come on and Percy's hand found its way to my waist. His other hand guided my left hand to his shoulder and then held my other hand out. We swayed to the music, and the slow songs kept coming. I eventually got tired so I rested my head in his chest.

He let my arm droop and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his all the way around my waist. We kept slowly turning in a circle. Some girls still looked angry with me and I also spotted a few friends in the crowd, including Jason and Piper dancing, Nico and Leo stood in the corner alking while drinking punch, and Silena and Charles dancing as well. A faster song came on, but Percy stopped for a moment and looked down at me. "Are you tired?" Percy asked. I nodded and he led me over to the table and we sat down. We were silent for a while, before I asked Percy, "Did you notice the girls staring at you?"

"No."

I sighed. "I was too focused on you," Percy said. "What?"

"Well, you're my date, none of them are, so you're more important." He stated. I think he might have been blushing; the lights were dimmed down so it was hard to tell. After a while, we left and Percy drove me home. He walked me to the door. "So, was that fun?" He grinned. "Yeah, it was. You're not as bad of a dancer as I expected." He chuckled. "Yeah, I know how to slow dance and all that." He said. I smiled and opened the door, "Well, Seaweed Brain, I had a good time, but I'm tired." He smiled and hugged me. "Good night, Wise Girl." I guessed what I did next, I hadn't really thought about. I kissed him and on the cheek and walked inside, and closed the door, not waiting to see his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: You know, Writer's block is trying to hit me again, and I wasn't sure how to tell this chapter. I'm also constantly worrying about your patience running out, though its been only a few days since I posted Chapter 4. But here you go, Chapter 5, the idea for which hit me so fast I got whiplash.

Percy's POV: She kissed me. She actually kissed me. I don't even remember the rest of the night after that. I drove home in kind of a stupor because of it.

It was the Sunday after the dance and we were going to visit my grandfather, Alpheus. He was my mother's father, and he was sick with prostate cancer, and they weren't sure how long he had left, but more than a year, they were sure of that much. Before he went into the hospital, once at a family gathering, he gave my mother a box saying that she should give it to me when she thought it was the right time.

Mom was as confused as I was. I still didn't know what was in that box, and neither did she. He was asleep when we got there, and we waited for about an hour and he still didn't wake up. So we headed home. I hadn't told mom or Paul that Annabeth had kissed me, because mom would squeal, "My boy's growing up!" over and over again, and Paul would have teased me endlessly. At school, Annabeth chatted away with me and the others like nothing happened. I was a bit confused but brushed it off.

As boring as it was, sitting in grandpa's hospital room, it gave me a little time to think. So I decided I would officially ask Annabeth out. So I got to plan. It was Friday after the dance and early November. "Hey, Annabeth!" I yelled as I caught up with her in the hallway, "I was wondering, since you're new to New York, I could take you out on a little tour on Saturday." She smiled, "Sure! It'd be nice to get to know this place." "Great!" Expecting something dramatic? Not my style.

It was kind of that part of autumn where it starts getting colder. So when I drove up to Annabeth's house again, she wasn't wearing a dress, rather a black button up thick wool jacket, a snow hat that covered her ears, jeans, and sneakers. She got in, said hi, and we were off. "Where are we going?" She asked. "It's a surprise."

We pulled up at the local Olive Garden. She told me once over the summer that she loved Italian food. We sat down, got our drinks, and talked. "Hey, did you notice Jason checking Piper out?" Annabeth asked. The waiter, and old man, came and took our orders, and amusingly, both of us ordered spaghetti. The waiter got a mischievous look in his eyes and left.

"Yeah, I did, little romance budding there, huh?"

"Yeah," Annabeth chuckled, "I asked Piper about it and she just blushed and denied it."

"They always do," I stated. Annabeth smiled that dazzling smile of hers.

The waiter, an elder man, came with our food, but instead of two plates of spaghetti, he was carrying one large plate. He set it down in between us and smiled at me and left. Annabeth looked at the plate, then me, then the plate again and laughed. I started laughing to, picked up my fork and began eating. We were halfway through the plate when Annabeth and I accidently had the ends of the same noodle in our mouths. I smiled, we leaned forward, and her lips met mine. The kiss would have been longer had she not then ruined the moment by biting the noodle, and sitting down again, giggling as she did so.

I sat there in a stupor for about five seconds, but shook myself out of it and ate the noodle. I spotted the old man in the corner of the room smiling.

I rolled my Corvette into Annabeth's driveway. The movie was great, and the walk through the park was quiet and peaceful. I stopped the car in front of her mother's mansion. We sat there for a minute or so in silence. Annabeth broke the silence first, "Percy, thanks. Tonight was a lot of fun." I looked over at her and smiled. She leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. "I wish we had more time," I said. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me and I down at her. Time seemed to freeze. I leaned down and kissed her again. But this time it lasted longer. I cupped her cheek with my hand and held her there. I finally pulled away.

I looked at Annabeth again. She was smiling and her eyes sparkled. I smiled back, "I think we should get you home." She nodded and I got out of the car, went around and opened her door. She stepped out, still smiling. I walked her to the door, when the door swung open and the butler grabbed her and pulled her in. I had time to register Athena's glare before the door slammed in my face. I knocked on the door again and Athena herself opened the door. "What do you want?" She snapped. I held my hands up in front of me in a defensive manner. "I just want to know why you did that, ma'am." "I don't know, ask your father!" She replied before slamming the door again.

I drove home, kinda ticked off. I got home, changed clothes and walked back out, heading for my father's mansion. I pulled up and went inside. I called for my dad, Poseidon, and he strolled into the room, wearing a Bahamas shirt and khaki shorts. I told him what happened at Annabeth's place. "-and she mentioned you for some reason." "And who is Annabeth's mother?" He asked. "Athena." Something flashed behind his eyes before reverting to normal. "Uum.. I don't know, Percy. Can't help you. Feel free to show yourself out." He walked away muttering a few things but I caught something. Alpheus. Grandpa?

I got home and was immediately confronted by Mom. "Young man, where have you been? You should have been here an hour ago!" I pushed past her, grabbed my wallet, and made my way back towards the door. "Where are you going?" Mom demanded. "To find the truth!" I stated and slammed the door behind me.

Author's note: I apologize, I was on a vacation for a while and had no internet. I keep getting writer's block, which is annoying enough on it's own. But I know this story is going to be good, so when I get writer's block that prevents me from working out the smaller details, I get angry. And throw things. And kill people. Not really. So stick around and keep your patience. This story will be better when it's all fallen into place. I want to thank the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorite the story. It means a lot, so please keep it coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Uh, someone tell me how long it's been. My excuse this time: School. Thanks for sticking around, those of you that did. I've got…stuff happening right now. Let's recap: Percy meets Annabeth, they hit it off immediately, and Percy gives Annbeth the gist on whom to and who not to hang out with. He asks her to the dance, haters hate, they go out on a date, have their first kiss, Athena is for some reason (a reason I know about and you don't yet) being extremely rude, and mentions something about Percy's dad. Percy is now angrily driving to his dad's house…

"To find the truth!"

My corvette pulled up at my dad's (kind of) mansion. Let me tell you, my dad, Poseidon, isn't the brightest guy, the nicest, or the cleanest.

I got out, more or less calmly strolled up to the door and more or less calmly pushed the doorbell.

I stomped up the sidewalk and kicked the God forsaken door open. The butler behind the desk looked at me in shock. I walked past him and found Dad's study. I pushed the doors open and strolled in. Dad was at his desk like every other time I came here and moved his gaze to me.

"Percy, my boy! How can I help you?" "Dad, I have a few questions," I answered.

-and she slammed the door in your face?"

"Yes, it's like I didn't just get through explaining this!"

Something in Dad's eyes changed for a second. "No, I don't know this Athena woman. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm calling it a night. Feel free to show yourself to the door."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Dad's footsteps receded and were followed by the closing of the door. I'm not sure how long I sat there, probably ten minutes, when I finally pulled myself from the chair I sat in, and turned to leave when a thought creeped it's way into my head. My head turned to see my Dad's desk with papers on them.

After about 5 minutes of searching through nothing, I finally found a file that said something about my Grandpa. Alpheus? What about him? More questions. I was on my way to the hospital. I called ahead and they said he was awake, but it wouldn't last. I finally found myself outside my Grandpa's door. I pushed in.

"Grandpa?"

"Percy, my boy," came his raspy voice. "Hey, I need advice."

I told him everything.

When I mentioned both Athena and Poseidon, he started to get a weird glint in his eyes. After I finally finished, he spoke. "Percy, do you know of the Manhattan Project?"

"Yeah, that was when the atomic bombs were first produced during World War II," I answered.

"What would you say if I told you I was a part of it?"

"…"

"Percy, your father is darker than he seems. He's a criminal mastermind. So is Athena-"

"What? Now you're not making sense!"

"Percy, they want the designs to the atomic bombs, mass produce them, and use them to rule the world."

"…..what?" came my frightened reply.

"Back in World War II, I was a government scientist helping with the atomic bomb's design. Athena and Poseidon both want them. Your father tried to date your mother in order to get close to me, hoping to get the designs. He and Athena were working together at the time, however, your father unknowingly fell in love with poor Sally. As a result, you were born. Athena was furious with him for losing sight of their goal.

It was then that I discovered Poseidon's true colors. He didn't know that I suspected. I told him to leave Sally. And he did, vowing to get the designs from me. He and Athena have hated each other since. Now they compete for supremacy, and the first one to the designs wins. That's their game."

To say I was stunned was a huge understatement. I gulped down the ball in my throat, and continued, "So, does this have to do with that thing you gave my Mom and told her to give it to me when the time is right?"

"Indeed it does, Percy, inside that box is the key to finding the designs. When you find them, Percy, destroy them. It may cost you your life, Percy, I regret to say. But it's that or one of them gets world dominance."

"They're rich, boss criminals?"

Grandpa took another big inhale. "Yes, and they may have bugged this room. So I can't tell you where the designs are, myself. But let me ask you, are you willing to put your life on the line to keep a War from starting?"

Annabeth's POV

I missed Percy already. Why did mother just slam the door on him like that?

There was knock on my door, "Annabeth, we need to talk," called my mother's angry voice.

"Yes." I said finally.

"Good, then I need to ask one more thing. Does this Annabeth Girl mean a lot to you?"

"Yes, sir, she does. More than anything."

Grandpa sighed, "Percy, as we speak, Athena or Poseidon, or perhaps both are on their way here right now."

I stood up very quickly, "Then we need to leave!"

"No, Percy, not we, you," Grandpa replied. He sighed again, like he'd given up on life. I then realized he had. "Percy, I'm probably not going to live to see tomorrow."

"Don't say that!"

"Percy, I've already lived my life out. Your Grandma, my wife, has already passed. Poseidon or Athena, or both of them are coming to interrogate us both. I saw a black Limo with a trident painted on the hood pull up in the parking lot. "Percy, I'm to weak. You need to go now, find that chest I gave to you and open it. Don't tell anyone about this. The less they know the better. Now run, Percy, go! Leave me, I've served my purpose! I've passed the torch! Go! RUN!" He told me. I was scared out of my mind, but I did, and I ran. What had I gotten my self into? I'm about to fight for my life! For Mom's life! And Paul's! And Annabeth's!

Annabeth. My beautiful Annabeth. I ran. And ran. I didn't stop. Not even when I heard the gunshot that ended my Grandfather's life.

I can see you running, running  
Every night from the same darkness  
It's coming, coming  
But you are not alone  
If you just say the word  
I'll be there by your side  
You make me more  
You make me superhuman  
And if you need me to  
I will save you

Send out the signal and I'll fly low  
If it means the death of me, I won't let go  
And if I'm lost in the worlds shadows  
I'll use the light that comes to me  
From your halo

When you're backed against the wall  
I could be the one who's always there to break your fall  
You are not alone  
You're the sun, you're the day  
The light that guides me through  
Never run, run away  
I will save you

Send out the signal and I'll fly low  
If it means the death of me, I won't let go  
And if I'm lost in the worlds shadows  
I'll use the light that comes to me  
From your halo


End file.
